


Crash

by zzzzzzzo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blood and Gore, Crash Landing, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Character Death, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzzzo/pseuds/zzzzzzzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a strange gray guy in the woods, John would have never initially expected he was a real alien! But then, a lot of unexpected things followed, such as the heavy burden of his past the alien seemed to carry and the slow developing of feelings between the two. That one day Karkat's world would catch up with the both of them, neither could have foresaw. The real question was, could they survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, lemme explain this real quickie. So basically ages ago, like over a year, I was in the mood for John and Karkat where Alternians have invaded the earth and Karkat had been on earth for years and was in love love with John and they wandered the post-apocalyptic land and kissed or something. But, I figured if I wanted that I would have to include all the stuff of how they met and exposition and stuff, and I kinda wanted to rush through that and get to the good stuff, but I figured, go big or go home, so I started writing it out in detail kinda. But then I soon realized that the exposition was going to take a looooong while, and kinda gave up. But then, every once in a while when I was bored, I found it laying around and wrote a little, so this is basically just an "add on when I'm bored fic."  
> TL;DR I wrote this in the memos on my phone late at night so it's not particularly good and don't expect super long chapters or frequent updates.

Karkat awoke to pain and uncomfortably bright light. He managed to sit up on his third try, and looked down at his body, laden with several candy red injuries. Not good. He eyed the unfamiliar forest warily, relieved there were no unfriendly eyes to witness his disgusting mutation. He could see the burning remains of the small ship several yards away, at the edge of the large clearing he and Crabdad had landed-or maybe crashed was the better word. The young troll racked his brain for anything that could tell him where they were, and came up blank. He remembered why they were in the ship... something going wrong... blinding pain... nothing, however, of the coordinates of their location before the ship broke. Nothing that could be useful to him and Crab-  
  
 _Crabdad!_ Karkat turned his head and frantically ran his eyes across the clearing, searching for a familiar white shell. He soon spotted his lusus lying several feet away, the blood covering him a mirror of Karkat's own. Karkat somehow managed to half crawl, half drag himself over to his guardian. _Fuck_... Pastel red tears formed at the corners of Karkat's eyes as he checked Crabdad for a pulse and found none, confirming what Karkat already knew. He lay by his dead lusus and gave in to the sadness, the fear, the pain, emotions he was all too familiar with, if only for a moment. As was often the case with Karkat, something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay, fine dad, yeesh!" John grumbled as he, reluctantly, mind you, exited his home. It was one of _those_ days, which occur several times each month, when John's dad decided it was time he quit watching movies and chatting with people on the internet all day and get out of the house for once. _So_ not fair. Sure, John didn't go outside much, and yeah, he didn't have many friends, in real life at least, but it's not like it was his fault, so why should he be punished for it? There was no point in arguing this, though. John had tried it before, but every time his dad had calmly pointed out that this _wasn't_ a punishment, it was just giving John an opportunity to hang out with his friends, and _surely_ that wasn't a problem?  
  
So there John Egbert was, walking beneath a bright sun and clear blue sky. Things could've been worse, he supposed. There have been times when John's dad had sent John out into the pouring rain, albeit properly clothed. Those were some of the worst days, second only to the ones where his dad interrupted him whilst he was caught up in the beautiful and climatic ending of Con Air, John's favorite movie, a true cinematic masterpiece, the delicious blue gusher to his eager mouth. Nic Cage was really the best there is, and it seriously should be illegal to take one away from his masterful acting. Or at least, that's what John thought.  
  
His dad seemed to believe these expeditions were helping John to be more social. This was official proof that it was possible for his dad to be totally wrong. John had long since discovered a forested area near his neighborhood where he could waste away hours exploring; inferior to basking in Nic Cage's splendor, but still enjoyable. That was where John was heading now, whistling _How Do I Live_ as he walked. That song wasn't really whistling material, but John's mad whistling skills somehow made it work.  
  
John ceased whistling when he reached the forest's border, pausing to ponder which direction he'd head in. When he first discovered the forest, he had clung to the path for fear of getting lost, but now he knew this place better than the back of his hand. With this knowledge he confidently made his way into the woods, heading towards a large clearing he knew of. His small backpack was laden with cupcakes and bags of chips, and he figured he could have a small picnic there and then just... sit and listen. While John tended to get bored easily, he had found he could find joy in just relaxing and hearing the sounds of the forest. There had been a few cases in which deer had even wandered by because he was just _that_ still and silent, and it was soooooooo cool!  
  
John could feel his enthusiasm growing as he neared his destination, thinking of all the cool things that could happen today. He didn't even bother to properly look where he was going, trusting his feet to guide him to the clearing, when-  
  
 _CLANG!_  
  
-he walked straight into a small metal space ship, which appeared to have crash landed at the edge of his destined clearing. Ears ringing from the noise, John still managed to hear a startled hiss from the other side of the clearing, followed by what sounded like someone desperately scrabbling to sit up and abscond.  
  
Without pausing to examine what he had crashed into, John peered around the edge of the strange metal object and was greeted with a very strange sight. A boy who looked about John's age was crouched in a defensive position by a large white crab-like thing at the other end of the clearing, eyes wide with fear and anger and somewhat dull fangs bared threateningly. The boy had gray skin and small, nubby horns that were reddish-orange at the base, yellowish-orange at the tips, and orange in the middle. His sclera and claw-like nails were the same yellow-orange, and the irises in his catlike eyes were gray. For someone who looked so strange and inhuman, his clothes were surprisingly normal. A black sweater with a gray cancer symbol, gray jeans, black and white sneakers. John couldn't help but also notice that several parts of his clothes were stained darkly with blood, and there was evidence of several bruises on what little John could see of the boys strangely pigmented skin. One of his arms was also held stiffly, and John guessed it was broken or hurt in some other way he couldn't see.  
  
The two stared at each other for what could've been a year, or just a few moments. Neither seemed to know what to do with themselves or make of the other.  
  
Finally, John raised his hand in a small wave and said sheepishly, "Um... hi."  
  
The horned boy flinched and bared his teeth, but made no move to attack or flee. John, encouraged by this, continued speaking.  
  
"You're kind of weird looking, ya' know. Do you have, like, a skin disease or something? Wait... oh God, you're cosplaying a character from that weird webcomic Dave reads ironically, aren't you? Dude, I get that you like a character, but I think actually hurting yourself is going waaaaaaaay to far. Those are real, right? Not like, make up or something? Whoa, wait, you're dressed as one of those alien guys right? So that metal thing... did you actually build a space ship so you could reenact a scene alone in the forest? That's pretty weird, but to each his own, I guess."  
  
The stranger continued to glare silently at John, still looking ready to dash at a moments notice. John giggled nervously to break the uncomfortable silence. "Wow, um, you're really in character, aren't you? Since aliens can't talk and all. But do you think, maybe you could tell me your name at least?"  
  
The boy still said nothing.  
  
"Fine, be that way. Sheesh, you're character must be a real asshole. Say, I have some cupcakes with me, do you want one? You're an asshole and all, but still, you're hurt. If Dad heard I found an injured cosplayer in the middle of the woods, who's probably lost too, and didn't share with them some baked goods created by the batterwitch I would _never_ hear the end of it. Besides... cupcakes are okay and all, but there's no way I'll be able to eat them all without getting sick of them."  
  
John rolled his eyes when the boy remained unresponsive. John was offering free food, who on Earth would ignore that!? Unless... the boy _wasn't_ from Earth. John was beginning to wonder if this was a real alien. No, not wonder, more like hope. That would be totally awesome! Just think of all the cool adventures and stuff they could go on, as best interspecial buddies!  
  
 _Whoa man, calm down. It's just a theory, don't jump to conclusions._ First things first, John needed to earn this boy's trust. John pulled off his back-pack and began to search through it for the cupcakes, all too aware of the stranger's wary glare following his every movement.  
  
"Aha!" John pulled the cupcakes from his bag with a flourish. He took a step towards the stranger, who flinched and bared his teeth. John paused. "Oh right, um... This is food, see?" John mimed taking a bite from an invisible cupcake. "And I'm giving them to you, so..." John took another step forward, and received the same reaction. It occurred to John to try a different approach; the alien was really defensive and those claws were sharp. Instead, John tossed the bag lightly across the clearing so it landed near the boy. The alien jumped and snarled a string of foreign curses, backing away from the offered food. It's wide-eyed gazed darted fearfully between John and the bag and back again.  
  
"...Yeeeeeeeeah, I guess you still don't trust me, huh? And you probably aren't going to eat with me watching. I guess I'll just go now, and come back some other time with more. Soooooooo... " John shuffled his feet awkwardly, "bye!"  
  
John scurried off into the woods, heading back home. Despite how awkward and uncertain the situation was, John couldn't keep the large, buck-toothed grin off his face.  
  



End file.
